


I'm Sorry

by Missy_Universe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Making Love, Texting but magic, broken relationship, death scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Universe/pseuds/Missy_Universe
Summary: Anger spread through him as he saw Draco laughing, innocently putting his hand on the other man’s knee. But the anger wasn’t directed toward Draco, or his companion. It was directed at himself, for letting him go.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again! I'm trying at being angst, a little, tell me what you think, tell me if it works! Send me lots of reviews so I get better! Thank you all so much! I love yall!

He downed another drink as he watched Draco smiling at the other man. How many did he have? Too many to count, not enough to feel better. He stopped the waitress that was passing by.

“Sorry, but can you bring me another one?”

“My, Harry, another? Why don’t you buy the bottle, while we’re at it…”

“I can do that?”

The waitress sighed. She opened the pouch on the front of her dress, fumbled a bit and took out a bottle.

“Be careful, luv. I’ll put it on your tab.” She said, walking away.

Harry opened the bottle. Not even bothering to fill his glass, he took a big swig from it, closing his eyes as the burning feeling spread in his throat. His eyes fell on the blond hair again. Anger spread through him as he saw Draco laughing, innocently putting his hand on the other man’s knee. But the anger wasn’t directed toward Draco, or his companion. It was directed at himself, for letting him go. For taking him for granted. For putting his work before him. Harry missed their conversations. Their nights where they did nothing but laying down, faces inches from each other, whispering their secrets, until the sun was rising. He missed how he would rest his head on Draco’s lap, arms around the blond’s waist, and falling asleep as a hand was wondering in his tangled hair. He missed how Draco would always complain how his hair was getting too long, but never did anything about it because Harry loved to braid it. He missed the warmth of his lips when they kissed.

As the memories came back, his anger faded to make place for the pain he’s been feeling for months. Harry should have listened to him more. Be there for him when they had to prepare his father’s funerals. Defend him when people said that Lucius was a good riddance, even if he agreed a bit. He shouldn’t have taken the promotion, making him work impossible hours and spending little to no time with Draco. He should have listened to him when they were fighting, instead of screaming back and accusing him to be jealous of him for being able to do what he wanted in life.

That last fight was what ended everything. Draco fell silent as Harry swore because he was going to be late for work. When he came back, Draco was waiting for him, on the sofa, coat on, bags next to him.

_“What are you doing? Going to see your mother in France? I thought you would have told me…”_

_“It’s over, Harry.”_

_The words took a second to register. The weight of it shattered the world in Harry’s head._

_“Wh-what?”_

_“I said it’s over.” Draco stood up, taking his bags with him. His eyes were red, proving that he must have cried a lot today.“I’m not staying with a man who has to remind me that I chose the wrong side of a war to win an argument.” He finished, walking by a shocked Harry._

_“But I-“_

_“You knew what you were saying. I left my key on the counter. Goodbye, Potter.”_

_And with that, he was gone._

Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head up from the table. He didn’t remember when he closed them, or when he drank a third of the bottle. He looked around. Draco was still at the bar, his back to him.

Harry felt a wave of nausea creep on him. He stood up, barely able to keep his balance, and slowly walked toward the bathroom, leaning on walls and making chairs fall, leaving a loud trail behind him, making his presence known by every patrons of the bar. He pushed the door opened and all but fell in a stall, shattering the bottle that he still held in a tight grasp, and threw up everything. The alcohol, the pain, the guilt, the sadness… his throat was hurting, tears rolling on his cheeks, he was feeling some sort of pain in his hand, his glasses fell somewhere and he wanted to end everything. He sobbed pathetically on the edge of the toilet when he felt a pair of hands moving his hair.

“Gosh, you look terrible… Merlin, what happened to your hand? You’re impossible… let’s get you home.”

Harry opened his eyes a bit and, through his terribly blurred vision, recognized Draco, who was perched over him. His blond hair, his grey eyes, his worried face… He tried to pull Harry up, but as soon as he moved him a bit, but another wave of nausea made Harry vomit even more. Draco held his hair out of the way and assembled it in a bun with his elastic, making his own hair fall on his shoulders. He waited for Harry to calm down a bit, so he could apparate them home. As he waited, he took in the terrible spectacle on front of him. Harry was sprawled on the edge of the toilet. His glasses fell in the dirtied water. His hand was gushing blood from a deep cut from a broken bottle of firewhiskey, a few shards of glass sicking out of the wound. Draco felt sorry for Harry. He knew he shouldn’t, but he did. When he saw him stumble in the bathroom, he knew it wouldn’t end well. He gently told his friend that he had to go and followed Harry to find him in this condition. He couldn’t help it: when it came to Harry, he never could.

When the vomiting stopped, he carefully placed his arms around Harry, securing his head against his chest, and apparated them in Harry’s bathroom, just in front of the toilet. It was a great decision, because as soon as they landed, Harry was gagging, nothing but bile raising in his throat. Taking his time, he took his wand out and started to clean and heal the wound on Harry’s hand. As he did it, he could faintly hear Harry mumbling, but either he was too concentrated, or Harry was too drunk, he didn’t understand more than a bunch of sorry. He lifted Harry and brought him to his room. He walked up to the bed and tried to lay Harry down, but, in a snap of clarity, Harry pulled him with him and rolled over him, securing his arms around Draco’s waist firmly. Dumbfounded, Draco tried to moved out of this familiar position, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was sobbing and mumbling like never before.

“Potter, let go of me this instant, this is not funny, I-“

“I’m so sorry I did nothing for your father’s funerals.”

The words stopped Draco like a slap in his face. Harry was sniffling and trying to make phrases that made sense.

“I’m- I’m sorry I was a shitty boyfriend.” He continued, sobbing every few words. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t more supportive. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be the one on who you could rely on. I’m sorry that it took so long before I made us public. I’m sorry I took that stupid job at the Ministry. I’m sorry that I didn’t spend nearly enough time with you. I’m sorry that I put you after work when I should have put you before everything else. I’m sorry I said those horrible things. I’m sorry that I was such a terrible arse hole. I’m sorry I didn’t try to make you stay. I’m sorry that I didn’t apologize before. I’m sorry that I have ruined your night. I’m sorry that you have to take care of me even when you must hate my guts. And I’m sorry that I can’t live without you, Draco. I can’t. It’s too painful. I hate myself so much… and I love you so much more… I’m the worst person ever…”

Harry continued to sob, but a trembling hand shyly found a way in his hair. In fact, Draco’s whole body was shaking, his own sobs making his chest jolt every now and then, tears running on his cheeks. To keep himself quiet, he clasped a hand on his mouth and tried to steady is breathing. Everything was said. But Draco wasn’t sure if he wanted to run away, or stay. Either way, he couldn’t move under the weight of Harry, who fell asleep on his thighs.

A particularly annoying ray of sun in his eyes. That’s what woke Harry up. He rolled on his side and regretted any movement, as a terrible headache hit him harder than the Whomping Willow. His hand was sore, his entire body was numb, his throat was dry. He closed his eyes and concentrate on the few flashes of the night before. The bottle… The bathroom… he cringed as he remembered who brought him home. He opened his eyes again and, to his surprise, saw a small vial of hangover potion, right next to his emergency glasses. He drank the potion and closed his eyes, feeling the effects kicking in. He slid his glasses on his nose and stood up. nothing was out of place, exactly like he left it the night before: messy and dirty.

He made his way to the kitchen. There again, nothing was showing any sings that somebody got him home last night. Nothing, except for the cup on the counter. He grabbed it and smelled it. The tea was long cold. He dipped a finger in it and licked it. overly sweetened by sugar and honey. Draco was here alright. He looked around for a note or something, but found nothing. He shook his head and emptied the cup in the sink, before going in the bathroom, the need for a shower making his skin crawl.

Harry walked in Gringotts, making his way directly towards a small corridor, hidden from those who didn’t know it’s existence. He walked with determination, as the numbers on the doors grew higher, until he stopped at one in particular. He took a deep breath and knocked once. He held his breath until he heard a quiet “Come in” from the other side of the door. He turned the handle and made his way in the small office. Draco was folded over a document, his reading glasses on the tip of his nose, his hair tied in a loose ponytail.

“I told you, Rax, I am not done with these, when I am, I will tell you. These reports can’t be done by ma-“

He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing that it was Harry, and not whoever he thought it was. He took his glasses in an abrupt movement and stood up.

“What are you doing here? This is employees only. You can’t be here.”

“I came here to thank you. and… to apologize.”

“you did that already. Now leave.”

Harry had a step back. He didn’t expect such a harsh response.

“w-what?”

“What did you expect? That I would forgive everything? That I would jump in your arms, you’d swing me around a few times and we’d be back together?”

“Well… well I… I wanted to take you out for dinner…”

“Not everything can be forgiven just with a cute little apology. Now get out before I call security.”

Harry looked at his feet. This didn’t go as planned. Not at all. so that means that the only thing to do was…

“You’re right.”

“Don’t make this harder on your- say what, now?”

“I said you’re right. I walked in, expecting everything to go like I wanted to, and I didn’t even think about your point of view. I’m just as bad as before. I guess I just… wanted you back so bad… I sorry. You’re right.”

Draco was looking at him, dumbfounded. Since when was he right in an argument with Harry Fucking Potter? He felt a shy blush rise on his cheeks and promptly looked away. This moron, and his sad puppy eyes…

“Look. I know you’re trying. But I don’t think we can get back together just like that. It hurt me too much. I need time to simply get over that.”

Harry’s heart sank in his heels. He felt empty, sad, angry… a swirl of emotions running in his head.

“But I appreciate the maturity. Let's be friends. maybe. It'll be easier for both of us."

The two men looked at each other, dull pain and unexpressed feelings between them. Harry gave him a tentative smile.

“Yeah. Just friends.”

Draco smiled back.

“I need to get back to work. My supervisor is on my ass like crazy.”

“Yeah… sorry. I’m going. Have a… have a nice day, Draco.”

“You too, Harry.”

And with that, Harry exited the room. Draco sighed heavily and dropped in his chair. Hand in his hair, his eyes darted to a little space on his desk where, up until a few months ago, was a picture of him and Harry. It used to make him smile and calm him on moments of distress. but it wasn't there anymore. Instead of feeling calm, he felt empty. 

Draco apparated home after one of the longest days he ever did. He dropped his suitcase next to the door and loosened his tie. It's been a week and a few days since Harry came to visit. He was trying not to think too much about it, but it was hard. He looked at the calendar he kept next to his bed, and his heart fell a little bit. His father's birthday was circled multiple times. He remembered doing it, he wanted to ask the ministry if they could let him visit. Feeling tears prickling his eyes, he looked around his room. It was bare. The only time when he had a room that felt alive was when he lived with Harry. Now, everything looked dead. Trembling, he grabbed his wand and furiously waved it a one of his bookshelves, making the books fly in all directions. He repeated the process to his other bookshelf, then his desk, making it roll on the floor and leaving marks on the floor. But even using his magic couldn't help him fill the hole in his chest. He threw it away, then grabbed his sheets and ripped them as much as he could, letting out screams of anger and pain. Sparks of wild magic made his closet open and threw his clothes everywhere around him until his room was positively trashed. He'd have to do something about it, but he didn't feel like it tonight. 

He turned to walk out of the door, when a little red book caught his eye. Looking at it, he remembered Harry giving it to him. Before they moved in, or when Draco was away for family business, they would miss each other a lot. Harry bought a pair of books, a green one for himself and a red one for Draco. When they missed each other, when they had nightmares, when they needed to talk, one would write in one book. The other book would glow until his owner opened it to see what was written in it. Draco couldn't find it in his heart to throw it away. He tried, multiple times, but when he threw it, he'd run to get it back. 

Today, he needed someone. All of his feelings were tangled in an ugly knot around his throat and he needed someone to talk to. He grabbed the book and a pen before throwing himself on his couch in the living room. After a few minutes of internal debate, he pressed the tip of the pen on the paper. 

_Harry, are you there?_

Draco sighed. This is stupid. Why would he think that Harry would answer? He closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He felt like a drink. Maybe more. He pressed two fingers on his temples, eyes closed, and took a few big breaths. When he opened his eyes, his little book was glowing. Draco all but threw himself at the book and opened it, not caring how desperate he looked. 

_What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?_

Draco shook his head, recognizing Harry's terrible writing. He thought a bit about what he was going to write. 

_No, don't bother. Just need to talk, feeling like shit, that's all._

Draco didn't know if he was able to under-play how much he was in pain right now. He hoped he had. He didn't want Harry to come here, when his room looked like this. And he couldn't go at Harry's or he would end up regretting something. He waited for a few minutes before an answer.

_I just realized what day it is. I'm sorry. If I can do anything, just tell me, I'll do anything for you._

Draco closed his eyes, sobbing. Of course, this stupid moron would say that. Opening wounds that wouldn't close on their own. Draco was trembling so much, he couldn't even hold the pen right. Ten minutes later, he still couldn't calm down. Knocks on the door made him jump out of his skin. 

"Draco? Are you there?"

The blond wiped his tears and threw himself at the door. Not to open it, but to keep it shut, in case Harry wanted to enter. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. 

"Draco, at least... just tell me something, just one word, so I know nothing happened to you. Please."

"Talk." mustered Draco, forcing his voice to stay strong. 

He heard the sound of Harry sliding against the door and a small thud as he let his head fall on the wood. Then, Harry started to talk. Nothing interesting, really, just how his job was boring, what he ate at lunch, what he saw when he decided to walk to work instead of just apperating there. His soft voice calmed Draco, who himself slid against the door to listen to the brunet. Harry stayed there for a while. He looked at his watch, wincing at the late time it was showing him. 

"Shit, it's that late, already, I didn't want to keep you that long."

No response. 

"Draco? You're still there?" Asked Harry, turning his head so he could hear better, his eyes looking at nothing. 

Still no sound. He stood up and stretched his back. He turned the doorknob, to see it wasn't locked. Slowly, he pushed it open. It was hard, as if something heavy was in front. He pushed it enough to slid his body inside, his gaze softening when he saw Draco on the floor, sleeping. He closed the door and delicately took Draco in his arms. He felt a little lighter than he remembered. He looked around before walking to where he thought the bedroom was. When he saw the state of it, he sighed, looking at Draco. His nose was red and his cheeks were a little streaked for the tears. The brunet went back to the living room and delicately placed Draco on the couch. He place a pillow under his head and a heavy blanket over him. He knew how Draco had a tendency to get cold when he slept. He caressed his hair and kissed his forehead before standing up once more and heading out. He shouldn't extend his stay, even if every parts of him was screaming at him to lay close to him. He closed the door behind him and walked in the brisk air of the night. 

Harry was having dinner with the Weasleys. Molly was making too much food, Arthur was trying to figure out how a muggle gadget was working, George was talking with Ron about what next trick they could sell at the shop and Ginny was catching up with Bill and Percy. Harry was looking at the large family mingling and he smiled sadly. He used to come with Draco and he would talk to him when he felt like it was too much. He finished his glass of water and went in the kitchen to get another one. Molly looked at him and placed a little hand on his elbow. 

"Are are you feeling, luv?"

"I miss him, Molly. I really do."

Molly gave him a big hug, petting his hair as much as she could on her tippy toes. 

"It's okay, Harry. It happens. Do you want to help me cook? It'll take you mind off of him, a little." 

Harry nodded. He went next to her and chopped vegetables. She was telling him to do something else from time to time and, as usual, they ended up making enough food for a small army. He helped the small woman to serve people and sat with everybody else, eating with little appetite, talking listening with little interest and smiling without it reaching his eyes. Later in the night, Harry stepped outside and took out his little booklet. In the following two weeks, he would talk with Draco from times to times. He took out a pen and started to write. 

_Hey, Draco, it's me, I'm at a Weasley reunion, right now... I'm already tired. Had to step outside._

He smiled at himself and closed the booklet, waiting to see if Draco would answer. Surely enough, the booklet started to glow and he opened it.

_You're not smoking again, are you?_

_No, I promise. How was your day?_

_My boss was sick today, so i was in charge of everyone. It's surprising how stupid people are, I swear._

Harry laughed a little and looked around to see if someone was looking for him. 

_I hear that. I got one that almost fucked an entire operation because he wrote the date in the american format. You know, month/date/year? _

_Oh shit._

_Yeah. But someone caught it in time. On a funnier note, you remember that little barista, at the cafe we used to go? She started to hit on me again. _

_Jesus, when will she get the message? You maybe The Boy Who Lived, but now you're The Man That Sucks Cocks._

_I don't suck multiple cocks, I've only been with you._

Harry winced. He shouldn't have said that. They made it an unsaid rule to never speak of when they were together. Harry waited for sometimes, the only answer he got was a little _Oh... _

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I made it awkward. I need to get back, they're looking for me to share the rest of the food. I'll talk to you soon?_

_Yeah, sure._

In Draco's speech, "yeah, sure" meant "maybe not". Harry fucked up and he slapped himself for it. He scribbled a quick goodnight and went back inside. As he thought, every time he would glance at his little book, it wasn't glowing, and it stayed like this for a few weeks again. 

Harry was having lunch with colleagues when it happened. He was laughing at a joke when Ron erupted in the break room, white as a sheet. 

"There's an attack on Gringotts. Half the building has been blown up. Lots of casualties. All hands on deck."

Every body scrambled on their feet and ran out. When Harry passed him, Ron grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"I personally think it's bullshit, but Robards wants you to do crowd control."

"What? Why?"

"He just... He wants you to do that..."

"What aren't you telling me, Ron?"

The ginger looked split. He looked behind him, chewing the inside of his cheek, then looked at Harry in the eye.

"If someone asks, you didn't hear it from me. But the attackers took around twenty hostages. and... I can't believe I'm telling you this, you'll lose your shit... but Robards heard that maybe, MAYBE, Draco was in there, that's why he wants you to do crowd control."

Harry's blood froze in his veins. he pushed Ron out of his way and apparated in the middle of the crime scene, people shouting everywhere around him. Gringotts front was crumbled and smoking, whoever blew it up was very strong. But not as strong as a pissed Harry, and they were about to learn about it. 

Draco was buying dinner for everyone. It was his turn to pay, after all. When he made his way back to the bank, he couldn't understand the riot that was happening. He tried to shimmy his way to the front of the crowd and look around. He stopped breathing for a second when he saw the destroyed facade of his working place. His friends are in there, they could be hurt! A little further away, he saw Weasley trying to calm the crowd and keep it from advancing further. Draco made his way to him and grabbed his attention. 

"Weasley! What the hell happened?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the bank?"

"Wow, you hate me that much that you prefer me being in the middle of a terrorist attack? Thanks, I was just buying lunch for my probably injured, or worse, friends in there!"

"It's not what... it's just... we thought that you were in there, with the hostages! Harry jumped right in, with no protective gears at all! He was so worried for you and-"

As he spoke, another terrible explosion shook the entire street. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Draco watched, with mortified eyes, as the flames spit out pieces of bricks and other debris. He didn't register himself dropping the food on the ground, screaming his lungs out or Ron pick him up on his shoulder to keep him from running inside. Hands stretched towards the bank, as if he could maybe reach Harry from where he was, Draco didn't feel the tears rolling on his cheeks. He trashed around in Ron's arms, but the auror was so much stronger than him. Hand on the back of his neck and shoulder, he managed to get his attention and talked to the blond, their foreheads pressed against each others. 

"Hey, Malfoy, Draco, look at me, hey, LOOK AT ME. It's okay. calm down. I need you to calm down. You can't do anything in this state. That's right. Look at me. Big breath. Now. I want you to do something for me. Hey, keep looking here. You. You'll go at Harry. If he need stuff, I'll send you a patronus. If he gets back home, he'll need someone to help him a bit."

"I-I can't, Ron, I can't... I can't get in there... I don't..."

"Hey hey hey, calm down. Take my key, go to Grimmauld Place and it's going to be okay."

"B-but..." Draco's entire body was trembling and he was holding onto Ron. "What if he doesn't make it back? What if I never see him again?"

"He can't die. If he dies, I'll kick his ass back to life. You hear me? Now." he fumbled in his pockets and pushed a key into Draco's shaking hands. "If anything happens, you're the first one to know. I promise. Now, go!"

Nodding furiously, Draco pushed a way out off the crowd and ran apparated at Grimmauld Place. When he arrived, he slid the key in and opened the door, like he did so many times before. Just as he closed the door, he fell on his knees. Clutching at his heart, he screamed all the fears and all the pain he was feeling at the mere thought that he might never see Harry again. Fifteen minutes later, he was still struggling to calm himself. An hour later, he was sitting on the couch, biting his nails and waiting for Ron to send him a patronus. Three hours later, he was making himself a drink to help his nerves. It was well after midnight that the front door finally opened. Draco, who was pacing in front of it stopped dead in his tracks. Harry, a few cuts and bruises on his face, was looking at him with the same face of surprise and relief. They looked at each other for a few seconds before both of their feet moved on their own. Harry barely closed the door that he caught Draco jumping in his arms, burying his wet face in his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. They stayed like this for a long time, not letting go in case it might just be a bad dream. 

"Harry, I was... I was so scared... I saw the second explosion... I thought that the worst would have happened..."

"It's okay. I'm here. I was so scared, too, I thought that you were an hostage, but when we got to them, you weren't there. I thought the worst, Draco, it took forever for Ron to find me to tell me that you were okay..."

Between two sobs, Draco peeled his face from Harry's neck, his eyes red from all the tears, and placed his hands on Harry's face. 

"Don't ever jump into danger without your gear. It might be one of the stupidest thing you did."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

Draco wiped some tears with his thumbs before bringing Harry's face close to his and kissing him deeply. Harry didn't lose a second before kissing back, holding on to the blond tighter than ever. Draco's hands moved up and slid in Harry's hair and neck, keeping him close. They poured all of their emotions, all of their fears and all of their relief in the kiss. Harry then started to walk them both to the bedroom. 

The brunet dropped Draco on the bed and they started to claw out of their clothes as fast as they could. When both of their shirt was off, they jumped on each other's lips once more, hands caressing every inch of skin they could reach. They discarded their pants and were laying on the bed, their erections rubbing against one another. Their lips only ever parted when they had to breathe a few quick spells. Soon, harry had two fingers inside Draco, the blond moaning and squirming under him. 

"Ha-harry... please... I need you..."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't, please, just..." 

Harry placed himself at Draco's entrance and pushed in, kissing and nibbling at his lover's throat as he screamed in pleasure. He pushed deep in the tight heat, and moaned as Draco grabbed his hair forcefully and brought their faces together in a ferocious kiss. Every kisses they missed in these long months and every moments they feared to never have again, they were having them all at this very moment. Harry quickly started to move in and out of Draco, opting for a harder pace instead of a faster approach. Hands were caressing every inch of skin they could find. Draco's nails were scratching his back, leaving angry red lashes on Harry's skin. Every trusts were filling him to a point where he couldn't feel the emptiness inside of him. Only the love they couldn't share together. Draco started to pant faster, hits to his prostate bringing him close at an alarming speed. 

"I"m so... close... Harry... Harry! Harry!!!"

"I'm so... Draco... I'm close too, Draco... I love you so much... Draco... I love you..."

"Harry... I love you so much..." 

Moaning their names and their love, the two men came harder than they ever came before. Draco was arching his back, screaming and trembling as Harry was trusting harshly inside him and biting at his collarbone. After the waves of pleasure started to calm down, Harry slowly pulled out from Draco, who merely hissed a little, before sliding his arms around him again. They could not care less of the stickiness, all that mattered was that they were here, alive, intertwined and happy. They wouldn't care for the morning lights, the chirping birds or the sounds of life around them, they would stay tangled together, whispering promises of love and making up. They were back together and they would never let go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment, tell me if there's something I did wrong, tell me if I did something right, tell me how your day went, I really don't mind at that point, I love seeing how people react to what I write! And keep in mind that I'm a French speaker, so if there's some huge mistakes, point them out to me, please, I'll correct. Thank you all so much, again, and have a nice day!


End file.
